Le Cercle des Immortelles
by Sweetie.Shannon
Summary: Drago doit la protéger mais il ignore tout de l'identité de cette demoiselle. A Poudlard, un chat s'occupe du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Voldemort recherche une personne qui lui a échappé peu avant d'échouer à tuer bébé Harry. Et si tout était lié ? Lucius/OC et Drago/Hermione.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour—Bonsoir chers amis lecteurs !

Je me relance dans un Draymione (mon compte a été piraté et mes histoires effacées, j'ai donc dû aller repêcher la seule fiction que j'avais encore sur mon ordinateur). Le monde et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, même si j'apporte au monde des sorciers ma petite touche personnelle. L'histoire qui suit se base sur un Lucius/OC mais comme mon pote Lulu n'apparaîtra qu'occasionnellement, nous suivrons son couple via un Draymione. Uhuhu, attendez-vous au pire. Bonne lecture !

Shannon.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**CHAPITRE 1 — UN CHAT À POUDLARD {DRAGO}**

Je me souviendrais toujours de ces paroles étranges, celles que mon père a marmonnées alors qu'il gisait dans son propre sang après avoir déçu une fois de plus notre Sombre Seigneur. « Protège-la, Drago, avait-il dit, protège-la ! C'est notre mission, notre raison de vivre ! Tu dois la protéger et lui dire que je l'aime ! » J'avais toujours cru qu'il parlait de ma mère , bien sûr. Sauf que ma mère était tout a fait apte à se protéger seule et que j'étais moins puissant qu'elle, à l'époque où mon père avait débité ces paroles. Je ne compris que bien plus tard qu'il ne parlait pas de Narcissa. J'étais loin d'imaginer dans quelle histoire ma noble famille trempait depuis sa création et dans quels secrets j'allais m'embourber à la suite de mon père. Mais en même temps, _elle_ en valait le coup. _Elle_, qui incarnait tout ce que l'on pouvait rêver sur terre. _Elle_, qui allait faire basculer mon univers ton entier.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voie 9 ¾, un matin pluvieux de septembre. Je me tenais dignement sur le quai, appuyé sur ma pile de malles de voyage, écoutant d'une oreille distraite Pansy et Millicent qui babillaient, leurs voix pépiant me donnant une migraine de dieu le père. Je devais avoir un sacrée gueule de déterré vu que Blaise me demanda si je ne voulais pas monter dans le train et me reposer un peu. J'avais sèchement refusé. Mon été avait certes été assez catastrophique mais j'avais une dignité et une réputation à tenir. Pas question donc d'aller faire une petite sieste. Je devais rétablir la réputation vacillante des Malefoy, piétinée par mon père et ses échecs successifs qui avaient une fois de plus déçu le Lord noir. Mon père se trouvait maintenant enfermé dans notre propre cave et ses hurlements de douleurs ébranlaient la demeure dès que les Mangemorts avaient besoin de se défouler. Quand je lui rendais visite pour lui filer discrètement les potions anti-douleurs de ma mère, il ne cessait de me faire promettre que _j'allais la protéger, qu'il le fallait parce que c'était mon devoir de Malefoy, que j'allais la protéger du Lord et patati patata._ La douleur devait avoir sacrément bousillé ses neurones.

J'avais hâte de retourner à Poudlard, loin de mes soucis et pouvoir enfin me venger de Saint-Potty et ses potes. Cette année, j'étais préfet et j'allais en profiter au maximum. Quelle ne fut donc pas ma surprise quand, arrivant dans le compartiment des préfets, je me retrouvais face à Granger. A croire qu'ils avaient sélectionnés les autres préfets en piochant au hasard dans les pires éléments des Maisons. Je devais le seul a avoir été choisi par bon sens. J'avais hâte que le spitch du professeur de Métamorphose s'achève, que je puisse aller roupiller dans mon compartiment, histoire d'être en pleine forme pour pourrir la vie des lions.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le repas touchait à sa fin et l'agitation au sein de la Grande Salle était palpable. Le siège assigné au professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était vide et aucun couvert n'était dressé devant. Comme tout bon Serpentard, j'espérais que Rogue obtienne ce poste qu'il désirait tant. Toutefois, impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait, il conservait une expression indéchiffrable. Les desserts disparurent finalement des tables et le directeur se leva, faisant monter d'un cran l'agitation.

« Chers élèves, nous voici à l'aube d'une nouvelle année scolaire. Cette année-ci, votre cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal sera un peu particulier et sera assuré par le professeur Aisling, qui arrivera d'ici quelques instants. »

La grande porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là et un petit chat blanc se faufila par l'ouverture. Il trottina vers l'estrade des professeurs et sauta souplement sur la table. Les paroles du directeur semèrent alors la confusion chez les élèves.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, mademoiselle Aisling est sous l'emprise d'un maléfice particulièrement puissant. Elle sera donc secondée dans ses cours par le professeur Rogue. »

Je regardais alors notre directeur de Maison, incrédule, et vit une lueur respectueuse briller dans ses yeux sombres alors qu'il saluait d'un bref hochement de tête le félin. Mes paroles m'échappèrent.

« Mais vous plaisantez ou quoi ? Comment voulez-vous que quelqu'un qui n'arrive même pas à se libérer d'un pauvre maléfice de rien du tout nous enseigne l'art de se défendre ? Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la t… »

Je fus stoppé net dans ma tirade par un maléfice Bloclang lancé par Rogue qui me fusillait du regard.

« Monsieur Malefoy, je vous prierais de ne pas conclure de jugements hâtifs quant aux capacités de vos professeurs ou je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous enlever des points. Ce serait dommage de pénaliser Serpentard dès le début de l'année. »

J'étais estomaqué et les élèves étaient muets d'étonnement. Ce devait être la première fois que le professeur Rogue menaçait d'enlever des points à sa propre Maison. Je lançais un regard suintant de haine à la chatte blanche qui me rendit une expression totalement neutre.

« Je vois que les Malefoy restent fidèles à eux-mêmes. Arrogants et hautains. »

Ses paroles glacées me figèrent et une drôle de sensation me prit aux tripes, ne se dissipant que quand elle détourna ses prunelles dorées. Elle agita sa patte ornée de petits grelots d'or et le maléfice du maître des potions se brisa. Je quittais alors la Grande Salle avec ce qui me restait de dignité. Un-zéro pour le chat. Mais j'allais avoir ma revanche.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je bouillais de rage. Littéralement. Je faisais les cent pas dans la salle commune des Serpentard. J'avais été humilié devant toute l'école et Rogue avait même pris la défense de l'autre incapable. Le début de ma sixième année était catastrophique. Je finis par m'endormir dans un fauteuil, ruminant des plans de revanche. Ce fut Blaise qui me réveilla le lendemain matin mais, n'ayant aucune envie de voir les deux professeurs dès le petit-déjeuner, je sautais le repas et allais au bord du lac, lançant maléfice sur maléfice aux poissons. je fus vitre rejoint par Blaise, porteur de nourriture et de mon emploi du temps. Manque de bol, nous commencions par deux heures avec le chat. J'évacuais ma rage en mordant férocement dans mon croissant dégoulinant de beurre. L'heure avança trop vite à mon goût et je traînais les pieds, arrivant en classe avec plus de dix minutes de retard. La seule place encore disponible se trouvait au premier rang et je dû donc soutenir le regard las de mon directeur de Maison. Mademoiselle chat n'était pas encore là mais elle arriva quelques minutes après moi, des bougies flottant derrière elle. Le professeur grimpa sur un tabouret haut placé sur l'estrade et se cala bien confortablement sur le coussin. Elle nous fit la présentation de son cours, précisant qu'il mêlerait quelques notions d'Histoire et des sortilèges particuliers. Puis elle fit tinter les grelots à sa patte et la lumière se tamisa. Les bougies se dispersèrent dans la classe, éclairant faiblement la pièce. La voix du professeur s'éleva tranquillement dans la pénombre, tandis que Rogue se laissait choir dans un fauteuil derrière elle.

« Connaître des formules et savoir lancer des sorts offensifs et défensifs est une base mais il faut également pouvoir protéger son esprit, plus simple à atteindre que le corps. de nos jours, les gens ne savent plus protéger leur esprit et c'est là leur point faible. S'entourer de sortilèges ne suffit pas car chaque sort possède sa faille. Cette année, vous apprendrez à dresser vos propres barrières mentales et à vous en servir.

— Vous allez nous apprendre la Legilimencie, quoi, fis-je avec arrogance.

— Non. La Legilimencie peut être facilement contournée si on sait comment s'y prendre.

— Les maîtres legilimens ont échoué à lire dans mon esprit, m'obstinais-je.

— Taisez-vous, Monsieur Malefoy ! siffla mon directeur. »

Ce fut brusque mais pas brutal. En un instant, je sentis sa présence dans mon esprit. mes souvenirs se mirent à défiler devant mes yeux et une image s'arrêta brutalement. Je la sentis captivée et une main mentale caressa l'image, représentant mon père. En tentant de chasser le professeur de mon esprit, un autre de mes souvenirs s'imposa à moi. Mes parents me tenaient dans leurs bras, moi qui venait de naître, et mon père regardait ma mère avec une infinie tendresse. J'entendis presque le gémissement désespéré du professeur Aisling et elle disparut de mon esprit aussi soudainement qu'elle n'y était entrée. La lumière se rallumant brusquement, meurtrissant nos yeux. Lorsque notre vision redevint claire, elle n'était plus là. Rogue me fusilla du regard et nous donna quelques chapitres à lire pendant qu'il parlait à la recherche de son homologue. A peine fut-il sortit que les élèves se ruèrent sur moi, avides de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Je m'obstinais à ne pas leur répondre. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait réagit ainsi face à mes parents, plus particulièrement face à mon père. Ma Marque des Ténèbres me chauffait mais, contrairement aux autres fois, c'était d'une douce chaleur, presque maternelle. Je me rendis alors compte que ce n'était pas le bon poignet. La Marque se trouvait sur l'autre poignet, qui lui était froid. Mais il y avait trop de monde autour de moi, alors je ne me risquais pas à regarder.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Désolée pour ce premier chapitre un peu court, la suite devrait être plus longue. N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive.


	2. Chapitre 2

Ooooh… en ligne depuis à peine un jour et déjà des reviews *w* ça m'a fait super plaisir, franchement.

**Ptitoon** **—** Héhé, contente que miss minou te plaise. J'ai essayé de conserver le caractère arrogant de Drago, j'en avais assez des fics où il devient tout mièvre et banal, ça casse un peu le personnage. J'espère toutefois ne pas exagérer avec sa personnalité dans les chapitres à venir.

**Guest &** **Iliana.S —** La suite arrive, ne vous en faites pas ~ bonne lecture, en espérant que le chapitre vous plaise.

**H0lyhead** **—** Merci pour ta review, je suis contente de voir que Aisling plaise autant =)

**Dame Angelique Malefoy — **Moi, j'espère que la suite vous captivera u_u

Ce chapitre-ci sera divisé en trois parties, l'une centrée sur Lucius et l'autre sur Severus et la dernière sur mon pote le blondinet ~

Bonne lecture à tous !

Shannon.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**CHAPITRE 2 PARTIE 1 — LE DEVOIR DE LA NOBLE FAMILLE MALEFOY {LUCIUS}**

_Une vingtaine d'années auparavant. _

Je l'ai trahie. J'ai brisé son cœur de la plus ignoble des manières. Je m'en veux, quand je repense à tout ce qu'elle m'avait donné, à cette histoire que nous avions créé ensemble. Je suis un lâche, un monstre de la pire espèce. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'ai cru qu'en agissant ainsi, j'allais pouvoir mieux la protéger, lui assurer la vie sauve. J'aurais dû écouter mes sentiments plutôt que mon illogique logique. Je l'aimais à en mourir, pourquoi l'avais-je sacrifiée ? Je ne parvenais pas à me trouver d'excuses. Cette nuit resterait à jamais gravée dans mon esprit.

Elle était là, resplendissante dans sa robe dorée. Elle souriait et cette habituelle sensation de bien-être m'étreignit. Je la serrais tendrement dans mes bras. J'avais à peine vingt ans et je m'acquittais avec plaisir de ma tâche, celle qui était liée à ma famille depuis sa création. J'étais le premier à avoir été aussi loin dans ma mission. Le premier à avoir été plus loin qu'une simple relation protecteur/protégée. Certes, je n'avais pas été le premier à éprouver des sentiments à son égard mais, de ce que je savais, j'avais été le seul à la sortir de sa bulle. Quand elle me sourit, mon cœur fit des petits bonds. Mais lorsque des Mangemorts sortirent des ombres et nous encerclèrent, son sourire disparut. Elle s'agrippa à moi mais je me savais incapable de désobéir aux ordres du Maître. Son regard trahi lorsqu'ils l'immobilisèrent à coup de sortilèges me fit l'effet d'un coup de couteau dans le cœur. J'eus envie de l'arracher à leur poigne et de transplanter loin, là où le Lord ne pourrait me l'arracher. Mais je me savais lié à lui, incapable de réaliser cette folie. J'allais devoir attendre, endurer sa tristesse et sa fureur, supporter la peine qui m'oppressait déjà le cœur. Son silence était plus accusateur que des hurlements.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le Maître était content. Alors qu'elle gisait à ses pieds, entravée, il me félicita pour avoir facilité sa capture. Il semblait croire que j'avais séduit la demoiselle pour lui permettre de mettre la main dessus. Je me tenais à côté d'elle, tête baissée face au Maître. J'avais honte mais je n'en montrais rien. Mes yeux dévièrent vers elle et je la vis ancrer son regard dans le mien, me suppliant de faire quelque chose. Comme je ne bougeais pas, sa tête retomba mollement sur le sol de marbre noir, une unique larme roulant sur sa joue de porcelaine. J'avais ainsi mis fin à ma mission auprès d'elle. J'avais échoué. Je me relevais lentement et gagnais le fond de la salle, me dissimulant dans l'ombre des autres Mangemorts. Le Maître s'était agenouillé devant sa captive, lui relevant la tête.

« Pauvre petite chose. Pour une fois que tu faisais confiance à l'un de tes Chevaliers, il a piétiné ton joli petit cœur. »

Je serrais les dents. Je sentais sa confusion et sa terreur me piquer la peau comme des centaines de petites aiguilles. Elle ne répondit pas au Lord et soutint son regard froid et railleur. Cela ne lui plut guère car elle se mit à se tortiller sur le sol, en proie à un Endoloris informulé. Quelques gémissements s'échappaient de ses lèvres serrées. Voldemort eut un sourire cruel.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je dévalais les marches de l'escalier, fiévreux. Mes compatriotes avaient une fois de plus été rendre une petite visite à ma protégée et avaient appliqué à la lettre les ordres du Maître. Malgré son cuisant sentiment de trahison, elle n'avait pas cédé à ses exigences. Cela l'avait mis hors de lui. Résultat des courses, elle se trouvait maintenant enfermée dans une cellule, soumise régulièrement à des sortilèges qui lui faisaient subir d'atroces douleurs. Que je partageais avec elle, malheureusement. J'arrivais en bas des escaliers, essoufflé. Je me dirigeais lentement vers sa cellule et la dévorais du regard au travers des barreaux. Elle était dans un sale état et cela ma fit mal au cœur. Elle leva ses prunelles vers moi et je pu y voir briller toute sa douleur. Je tendis la main et caressais sa joue du bout des doigts.

« Lucius, gémit-elle, je t'en supplie… libère-moi… »

Des larmes perlaient sur ses joues, une faible lueur d'espoir luisant au fond de ses yeux si particuliers. Je secouais la tête.

« Je ne peux pas, je suis pieds et poings liés… je suis tellement désolé Rêverie. Je ne voulais pas que tout cela arrive … je suis tellement désolé ! »

La faible lueur dans ses yeux s'éteignis et son beau visage se tordis de chagrin et de haine. Une violente lumière dorée nous entoura et une vive douleur me transperça la poitrine et me vrilla le cerveau. Je tombais à genoux, suffocant sous la douleur qui irradiait.

« Tu m'as trahie ! Tu avais juré de me protéger mais tu m'as livrée à ton mage noir ! Tu n'es qu'un traître Lucius ! »

La douleur prit subitement fin et je me retrouvais projeté contre le mur derrière moi, complètement sonné. Il me fallut quelques longues secondes pour comprendre ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Elle avait brisé le Lien. Elle avait brisé le lien psychique qui me reliait à elle, moi, son Protecteur. Je me précipitais vers elle, affolé. Je fis sauter les serrures magiques, détachais ses poignets entravés.

« Non ! Ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie ! »

Elle avait perdu connaissance et je serrais son corps inanimé dans mes bras. Je retenais mes larmes de rage et de désespoir. J'étais un Malefoy, je ne pleurais pas. Un bruissement de cape me fit relever la tête et je croisais le regard amusé du Maître.

« Tu me surprend une fois de plus, cher Lucius. Mes sbires ont échoué à briser sa volonté et toi, tu l'as anéantie en quelques secondes. Mes félicitations. »

Je ne comprenais pas. Il fit un geste de la baguette et son corps me fut arraché. Le Lord s'éloigna tranquillement dans le couloir, le corps inanimé de la demoiselle flottant sagement derrière lui, me laissant désemparé. Je l'avais définitivement perdue. J'allais finir par causer la rupture du Cercle des Immortelles. J'avais perdu la confiance de ma tendre Rêverie.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Maintenant que je gisais dans cette cellule sombre, celle où avait été enfermée Rêverie des années plus tôt, je me rendais compte à quel point j'avais été faible et lâche. J'aurais pu la sauver. J'aurais pu briser les fers qui l'entravaient, plutôt que briser sa conscience et sa confiance en moi. Mes poignets me brûlaient, à cause des sortilèges et de son absence à elle. Le Lien détruit avait laissé de terribles séquelles chez moi. Pour surmonter la douleur, je me remémorais ses cheveux d'or et ses prunelles aux nuances si changeantes. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle était devenue après que le Maître ait échoué à tuer Harry Potter lorsqu'il était bébé. Les rumeurs étaient nombreuses. On disait qu'elle avait préféré se tuer et retourner sous le joug du Démon, d'autres disaient que le Lord avait drainé ses pouvoirs et détruit son corps, vaine tentative pour ne pas être détruit lui-même. Mais je savais quels sortilèges il lui avait lancé après qu'elle ait brisé le Lien. Je connaissais ses tourments. Et j'espérais sincèrement qu'elle ait choisi la mort. Au moins, cela lui aurait permis de se débarrasser des maléfices du Maître, même si elle devait pour cela tomber dans les bras d'un autre monstre. Qui l'aimait, lui. Même si je l'avais anéantie psychologiquement, elle n'avait pas pour autant cédé aux demandes du Lord. Alors il avait fait en sorte qu'elle ne puise plus s'éloigner de lui. Il l'avait faite dépendante de sa présence. Le sortilège était complexe et ses effets étaient abominables.

Une intolérable souffrance me vrilla le ventre et je gémit de douleur. Je n'avais plus la force de me lever. Même respirer me faisait souffrir. Je ne savais pas si Drago finirait par la rencontrer. J'espérais simplement que, si jamais ils se retrouvaient confrontés l'un à l'autre, qu'elle accepte de se remettre sous la protection des Malefoy, malgré le mal que j'avais causé.

« Si tu la rencontre, dis-lui que je l'aime, Drago. Dis-lui. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**CHAPITRE 2 PARTIE 2 — LE CHAT ET LES ENNUIS {SEVERUS}**

Je savais pertinemment qu'aucun élève ne lirait le chapitre que j'avais indiqué mais il fallait vraiment que je remette la main sur l'autre boule de poils. Elle savait parfaitement qui était Drago mais, une fois de plus, elle n'en avait fait rien qu'à sa tête. Et cela m'obligeait à courir comme un débile profond dans les couloirs. Un tintement de grelots me fit dresser l'oreille et je suivis le faible son dans un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers. Elle se dirigeait du côté du bureau du directeur. Je soupirais. J'avais pourtant dit à ce vieux fou de ne pas lui proposer ce poste, c'était trop dangereux pour les élèves de garder cette demoiselle ici. Mais il ne m'avait pas écouté, têtu. Pour lui, il fallait assurer la protection de ce sac d'ennuis ambulant. Je savais très bien qu'il avait raison mais je préférais épouser un strangulot plutôt que l'avouer.

J'entrais dans le bureau du directeur sans m'annoncer. Le professeur Aisling se trouvait assise sur le bureau du vieux sorcier. Elle se dandinait sur place, faisant tinter les grelots de manière assez agaçante. Elle tourna ses célèbres prunelles dorées vers moi et baissa piteusement la tête.

« Pardon Severus, je n'ai pas réfléchi.

— J'avais cru comprendre, fis-je d'un ton plus acide que je ne l'aurais souhaité. »

Le directeur observa notre bref échange, installé derrière son bureau. Un infime sourire retroussa ses lèvres.

« Professeur Aisling, vous devez être plus prudente. Votre sécurité est assurée tant que vous êtes ici mais si _ils_ comprennent votre petit jeu, je ne pourrais rien faire pour vous.

— Je le sais, fit-elle sèchement. Mais vous, n'oubliez pas que votre école a vu mon sang couler dans ses entrailles. Je ne suis pas sans défenses, Salazar y a veillé.

— Les sortilèges ont presque disparu, depuis le temps, lâchais-je. Aucun sortilège ne peut durer aussi longtemps. »

Elle leva ses prunelles dorées vers moi, amusée.

« Donc, selon ta logique, je suis l'illusion d'un ancien sortilège ? Je dois être plutôt réaliste, alors. »

Je ne trouvais rien à répondre. Quoi que je dise, je savais qu'elle en savait bien plus que moi ou que le directeur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**CHAPITRE 2 PARTIE 3 — L'INCONNUE DANS LE COULOIR {DRAGO}**

La journée s'acheva sans que l'on ne recroise le professeur Aisling, qui avait préféré retrouver le calme de ses appartements suite à un léger malaise qui l'avait fait quitter notre cours. C'était l'excuse officielle. Rien qu'y penser me faisait ricaner. Mais je pense qu'il valait mieux servir ce bobard-là plutôt que leur dire qu'elle avait juste été très attirée par mon père et atrocement déçue de voir qu'il était marié. En même temps, si j'étais là, c'est que j'avais une mère, mariée à mon père de préférence.

Je faisais ma ronde (fichue obligation de préfet), espérant tomber sur des lions à martyriser verbalement ou à coup de petits sortilèges. Un bruit de pas lours me fit dresser l'oreille. Ah ! Des élèves en dehors de leurs dortoirs ! Je pressais le pas, ravi, ma baguette en main. Mais ce ne fut pas sur des élèves que je tombais au détour d'un couloir. Une femme gisait sur le sol, se tenant maladroitement au mur. Ses longs cheveux dorés cascadaient sur son visage et elle semblait être en proie à une grande douleur. Je brandis ma baguette, perplexe. Je ne l'avais jamais vue, je ne voyais pas ce qu'elle faisait à Poudlard. Comme elle semblait inoffensive et n'avait visiblement pas remarqué ma présence, je m'éclaircis la gorge. Elle leva ses prunelles couleur bronze vers moi et fronça les sourcils, ce qui ne lui ôtait aucun charme. Si elle avait été une élève, j'aurais adorer la faire passer dans mon lit.

« Se… Severus … »

Au moins, elle connaissait quelqu'un ici. J'hésitais entre aller chercher Rogue, solution rapide, et l'aider à atteindre les appartement du maître des potions, solution beaucoup moins rapide vu son état. Un nouveau bruit de pas me fit lever la tête et le sinistre directeur de Serpentard arriva au pas de course. Il m'éloigna brusquement de la donzelle et l'aida à se relever.

« Drago, votre ronde est terminée, veuillez retournez dans votre dortoir. »

Je grognais et continuais de regarder la jeune femme affalée contre Rogue. Il gardait les lèvres pincées et amorça un demi-tour lent et maladroit à cause de son fardeau canon.

« Professeur Rogue ? Qui est-ce ? demandais-je. »

Il me fixa de ses yeux sombres. Il semblait presque hésitant.

« Personne, finit-il par répondre. Oublie que tu l'a vue, c'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller. »

Et je faisais comment pour oublier une gonzesse aussi sexy, moi ? Désireux d'en savoir un peu plus (je n'avais aucune envie d'obéir aussi facilement), je me précipitais vers le professeur et tentais de l'aider en soutenant la demoiselle à moitié sonnée mais il me repoussa sèchement.

« Ne la touche pas, grogna-t-il. Tu ne voudrais pas finir comme ton père, tout de même ? »

Et ce fut sur ces mots qu'il disparu dans le couloir, me laissant au beau milieu du passage avec la gueule d'un poisson hors de son bocal. Quel rapport entre finir à moitié défoncé au fond d'une cave et toucher une bombe blonde qui semblait vraiment mal ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Désolée, ce chapitre à viré au mièvre dégoulinant dans la partie de Lucius mais il fallait bien introduire le personnage de Rêverie (le nom est très important, même si il vous parait certainement un peu… niais) ~ Si jamais vous avez une petite idée concernant la suite, ça m'intéresserait de les entendre, histoire de voir si je suis si prévisible que ça =)

Le prochain chapitre sera un assemblage de plusieurs points de vue, il arrivera fin de cette semaine-ci ou courant de la semaine prochaine.


	3. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3 — CHANGEMENT DE PROGRAMME {HERMIONE}**

Un chat pour nous enseigner les Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Dans le fond, ça n'aurait pas dû m'étonner. Après tout, nous avions déjà vu un peu de tout, entre le lycanthrope et la folle furieuse rose bonbon. En même temps, ça m'intriguait. Pourquoi elle, particulièrement ? Je ne pouvais croire que Dumbledore n'avait trouvé qu'un seul candidat. Mais cela pouvait se révéler intéressant. J'avais vu les regards des autres professeurs quand la chatte était arrivée. Ils avaient beaucoup de respect pour elle. J'avais même décelé de la peur et de l'envie chez certains. Ils savaient quelque chose sur elle, quelque chose qu'ils ne nous diront certainement pas. Une information qui suscitait chez eux un sentiment de respect et de crainte. Pourtant, elle ne devait pas être bien offensive à quatre pattes, le nez à vingt centimètres du sol. Et surtout, elle était incapable de tenir une baguette.

Mais elle avait fait de la magie. Sans sa baguette. Devant toute l'école, elle avait brisé le sortilège du professeur Rogue. En agitant les petits grelots qui ornaient sa patte. Devions-nous en déduire que ces objets équivalaient notre baguette magique ? Toute cette histoire m'intriguait et, même si mon réflexe fut de courir à la bibliothèque, je me rendis compte que j'étais démunie face à ce mystère. Je ne savais pas du tout par où commencer ni quoi chercher, en réalité. Devais-je farfouiller du côté des archives concernant les Maléfices non brisés ? Les Animagus bloqués sous leur forme animale ? Une toute autre section ? J'en avais le cerveau qui fumait et cela faisait rire Harry et Ron. Eux, ils s'en foutaient de savoir quelle tête avait notre prof, du moment que ce n'était pas un sadique ou un sbire de Voldemort ou du Ministère. En fait, ils trouvaient ça plutôt fun, la forme du professeur Aisling.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Notre premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal fut annulé. L'excuse officielle était que le professeur avait fait un malaise mais les rumeurs circulaient déjà. Il semblait que sa Majesté le prince Drago Malefoy avait une fois de plus affronté la chatte blanche. Mais impossible de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, le blond refusait de parler et les élèves étaient plongés dans la pénombre, attendant les indications de la demoiselle. Ils n'avaient rien compris quand la lumière s'était brusquement rallumée et que la chatte avait disparu de la classe.

Le professeur Aisling n'était présente à aucun petit-déjeuner et nous attendions avec impatience notre premier cours de DCFM. Harry ne tenait presque plus en place. Cette matière était sa préférée et que son premier cours soit annulé à cause de Malefoy l'avait mis hors de lui. Seamus et Dean eurent beaucoup de mal à l'empêcher de se jeter sur le blond quand celui-ci entra dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir. Du coin de l'œil, je surveillais le Serpentard. Faisait-il exprès de chercher des noises à la métamorphosée ? Qu'il s'acharne sur un élève, ça pouvait passer pour normal mais, sur un prof, c'était complètement suicidaire. Et ce matin, alors que je l'épiais du coin de l'œil, je le vis en grande conversation avec ses amis, Théodore et Blaise. Il semblait complètement perdu et il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil anxieux à son poignet. Je frémis, sautant immédiatement aux conclusions : il avait été Marqué par Voldemort ! Mais alors que je tentais de voir ce qu'il tentait vainement de leur montrer, le blond leva les yeux et croisa mes prunelles brunes. Je baissais vivement la tête, remarquant au passage que son poignet était… vierge de tout tatouage. Pas de gribouillis noir qui aurait pu être la Marque des Ténèbres. Rien du tout. Une main sur mon épaule me fit sursauter et je retins de justesse mon hurlement de frayeur. Rogue me toisait avec son dédain habituel et il semblait presque ennuyé de se trouver là.

« Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite vous voir avant le début des cours. »

Et il me laissa sur ces mots. Désireuse de m'éloigner au plus vite de l'aura menaçante du maître des potions, je me levais prestement et abandonnais amis et tartine de confiture à peine entamée. Une fois sortie de la Grande Salle, je me mis à courir dans les couloirs et arrivait toute essoufflée devant la statue qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur. L'escalier apparut et je grimpais, fébrile. Je fus reçue de suite et je m'installais dans un siège face au vieux professeur, qui me regardait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes, un sourire bienveillant collé aux lèvres.

« Miss Granger, je suis désolé d'avoir interrompu votre petit-déjeuner mais ce que j'ai à vous dire est de la plus haute importance. »

Ce fut à ce moment que le professeur Rogue entra et se posta derrière le siège du directeur, plus sombre que jamais.

« Bien entendu, nous comptons sur vous et votre discrétion pour que personne ne soit au courant. »

Le professeur Rogue émit une sorte de grognement significatif et prit la parole :

« Miss Granger, que savez-vous du Cercle des Immortelles ?

— Allons Severus, vous allez bien trop vite. Aucun ouvrage ne parle de cela. »

Je dû reconnaître à contrecœur que je ne connaissais effectivement rien sur le sujet. Je notais mentalement de faire une petite recherche… avant de me souvenir qu'il venait de dire qu'aucun ouvrage ne traitait ce sujet.

« Qu'est-ce donc ? questionnais-je. »

Le directeur eut un petit sourire et se pencha en avant, croisant les bras sur son bureau.

« Le Cercle des Immortelles est une légende qui circule depuis des millénaires. Vous l'étudierez au cours du professeur Binns. Ce dont je voulais vous parler concerne l'un de vos camarade de classe, le jeune Drago Malefoy.

— Lui ?! Quel rapport avec moi ?

— Monsieur Malefoy aura besoin de vos connaissance et de votre intelligence pour comprendre son lourd héritage. En principe, nous n'aurions pas eu besoin de votre aide mais Lucius n'est pas en mesure de lui transmettre lui-même les informations requises. Drago ne peut ignorer son rôle et doit être guidé. Vous êtes la personne la plus qualifiée pour cela.

— Vous voulez que… que j'aide Malefoy ? Mais vous êtes tombés sur la tête !

— Miss Granger, intervint Rogue, nous ne vous demandons pas votre avis. Vous l'aiderez, point final. Vous ne pouvez imaginer à quel point tout cela est important.

— Mais je ne sais même pas de quel héritage vous parlez. Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi je pourrais l'aider.

— Vous comprendrez en temps venu, miss Granger, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. »

Et sur ces mots, je fus congédiée, totalement perdue et perplexe.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le premier cours de la journée arriva, à notre grand désespoir. Nous commencions par une heure d'Histoire de la Magie mais, à notre grand soulagement, deux heures de Défense contre les Forces du Mal suivaient. Harry allait enfin cesser de nous casser les oreilles en se demandant quelle sorte de méthode d'enseignement elle utilisait. Nous entrâmes toutefois à reculons dans la salle du professeur Binns, qui se tenait déjà sur son estrade. Il attendit que tous soient installés pour commencer à déblatérer son cours de sa voix soporifique. Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire. Au lieu de son habituel discours monotone, le fantôme nous annonça que, cette année, son programme serait un peu différent et consisterait en l'étude d'une matière assez particulière qui ne serait donnée que cette année-ci et uniquement pour notre grade. Je tiquais. Pour quelle raison aurions-nous droit à un programme particulier ? J'attendis toutefois qu'il nous donne un peu plus d'explications.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle le directeur souhaite que vous étudiez cette vieille légende mais je dois m'y plier. La légende du Grand Cercle est, selon moi, futile. Vous ne serez donc pas pénalisés si vous n'y trouvez aucun intérêt. »

Un murmure secoua les élèves. Un prof qui disait clairement que la matière qu'il enseignait ne servait à rien était rare. Et, plus rare encore, qu'il dise qu'il ne pénaliserait pas si on ne s'y intéressait pas. Nous en étions tous muets d'étonnement. Le professeur Binns se mit alors à nous raconter la légende du Grand Cercle, aussi dite du Cercle des Immortelles. Ce nom me fit tiquer, le maître des potions l'avait mentionné durant ma courte entrevue avec le directeur. Même si Binns répéta à de nombreuses reprises que cette légende était sans intérêt, j'était captivée par le récit. « _Autrefois survint sur le monde des Hommes le désastre que l'on nomma Grand Déluge. Un homme fut chargé de sauver un couple de chaque race animale. Cet homme portait le nom de Noé. Lorsqu'il mourut, il laissa les Souvenirs de l'Humanité derrière lui. » _Jusque là, je me demandais si il allait juste nous raconter une histoire biblique. La suite se révéla infiniment plus intéressante. « _Cette histoire fut inventée afin d'expliquer la naissance du Cercle des Immortelles. Actuellement recensées au nombre de quinze, chaque Immortelle représente un souvenir de l'Humanité. Ni humaines ni sorcières, elles manipulent une magie spécifique au Souvenir qu'elles portent. » _Cette légende était très riche et ne semblait pas dénuée d'importance. Le fantôme nous expliqua que la partie Biblique avait été rajoutée afin d'expliquer la naissance des Souvenirs. Il précisa également qu'on ne savait guère le nombre exacts de Souvenirs car leurs porteuses se faisaient discrètes. Elles apparaissaient de temps à autre dans notre propre Histoire mais on disait qu'il s'agissaient simplement de petites malines qui voulaient faire parler d'elles. Quelques rangs devant moi, Malefoy se dandinait. Il semblait ne prêter guère d'attention au cours, comme la plupart des autres étudiants. Je serrais les dents. Je devais l'aider, ordre du directeur. Cette histoire sentait le mauvais coup à plein nez. « _Les Immortelles les plus importantes furent mises sous la protection de grandes familles de sorciers. Aucune liste de ces familles ne fut dressée mais la légende raconte que cette charge de Chevalier fut transmise de père en fils. » _Je plissais les yeux. Une charge transmise de père en fils ? Cela éveillait quelque chose dans mon esprit mais j'ignorais quoi. La sonnerie mit brutalement fin au passionnant récit et je suivis Harry et Ron dans le couloir, rêveuse. Harry était impatient d'assister au cours du professeur Aisling et moi, je restais perdue dans la légende du Grand Cercle. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi aucun ouvrage n'en parlait, c'était tout simplement captivant.

Le cours du professeur Aisling fut des plus particuliers. Baguette dans le sac, elle nous expliqua comment, théoriquement, dresser des barrières mentales. La pratique viendrait plus tard, il fallait d'abord bien connaître la théorie avant de se lancer. Une seule erreur ou une inattention pouvait briser irrémédiablement notre conscience ou faire de gros dégâts. C'était à la fois très excitant mais également assez effrayant. Harry semblait prêt à mettre tout de suite les consignes en application et le professeur Rogue le calma d'un coup en lui disant qu'il s'agitait presque autant que moi quand on posait une question. Cela me piqua au vif et je le fusillais du regard. Il voulait que je l'aide, son chouchou blond ? Si c'était le cas, il faudrait un peu plus d'amabilité envers ma petite personne.

Les deux heures s'écoulèrent assez rapidement. J'étais plutôt enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir à nouveau cours avec le professeur Aisling, sa matière semblait des plus intéressantes et utiles. Je me demandais bien où elle avait appris l'utilité des barrières mentales. A peine sortie de la salle, je me mis à courir vers mon paradis terrestre : la bibliothèque. Je voulais assimiler un maximum d'information sur ces barrières, histoire de ne pas échouer en les dressant. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver face à un obstacle. Malheureusement, je heurtais un obstacle de taille en arrivant au lieu tant aimé. Un obstacle de genre humain, blond et hautain qui ne prit même pas le temps de me cracher son venin au visage. Cela me surprit. D'habitude, j'avais droit à des marées d'insultes mais là, il se contenta de me regarder avec colère et il s'engouffra dans la bibliothèque, suivit de Théodore et Blaise. Je devais halluciner. Le grand Drago Malefoy dans une bibliothèque ? Dieu, j'en apprenais des choses… moi qui étais convaincue de son ignorance crasse et de son dégoût pour les livres. Ma curiosité me poussa à mettre momentanément de côté mes propres recherches. A pas de loup, je m'approchais des rayonnages proches de la table où les trois compères s'étaient installés. Des brides de conversation me parvenaient et je tendis l'oreille. Drago semblait tenter d'expliquer quelque chose mais les autres ne comprenaient pas et cela l'énervait. Il fulminait.

« Elle était canon et… et je sais pas ce qu'il se passait, j'avais l'impression d'être attiré par elle, j'arrivais pas à aligner plus de deux pensées cohérentes. J'avais envie de lui sauter dessus, la prendre dans mes bras et la protéger. Quand Rogue l'a soutenue pour l'amener je-ne-sais-où, j'ai cru devenir fou. Vous croyez qu'elle portait un maléfice et que je suis une victime collatérale ?

— Dray, tu avais juste envie de te la faire, ne cherche pas plus loin, railla Blaise.

— Mais tu ne comprends pas, bordel ! Rogue m'a défendu de la toucher si je ne voulais pas finir dans la même état que mon père. C'est… incompréhensible. Et… depuis le cours du minou, quand elle a farfouillé dans mon esprit, j'ai une marque bizarre sur le poignet, fit-il en baissant la voix, de telle sorte que je dû faire un effort pour suivre la conversation.

— Tu veux dire que… que ta Marque te brûle ? fit Théodore d'une voix inquiète.

— Non, celle-là n'a rien à voir. Regardez ! »

Malefoy retroussa sa manche et leur montra son poignet. D'ici, je ne voyais rien mais j'entendis les hoquets surpris de ses deux sbires.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'exclama Blaise.

— Mais j'en sais strictement rien, s'énerva le blond, j'ai rien trouvé dans les livres !

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, alors ? Tu vas en parler à un prof ?

— Certainement pas ! Je crois… je crois qu'il va falloir que je demande à Miss-je-sais-tout.

— Tu es dingue ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous voir en peinture !

— Je le sais bien, gémit Malefoy, mais je n'ai pas le choix ! Si jamais j'en parle à un prof, il me demandera d'où ça vient. Qu'est-ce que je devrai dire, moi ? Je sais que tout est la faute de cette blonde sexy et du chat, mais je n'ai aucune preuve ! »

Je dû retenir un hoquet d'effroi. Malefoy qui énonçait à voix haute son impuissance et sa décision de me demander de l'aide ? Mais où allait le monde ?! Je reculais prudemment et me mit à fureter dans les rayons, à la recherche des ouvrages dont j'avais besoin, essayant d'éradiquer de ma mémoire les paroles du blondinet. Je devais être devenue subitement folle. Alors que je passais devant la réserve, un livre posé sur le haut d'une étagère attira mon regard. Il était rare qu'un livre se trouve hors des rayonnages, Mme. Pince y veillait scrupuleusement. Je m'en emparais vivement en retins de justesse un hurlement de victoire. _Le Cercle des Immortelles; Mythe ou Réalité ?_ Je m'installais à une table et l'ouvris, fière d'avoir dégoté un ouvrage prétendu inexistant. Je tombais sur la version complète et détaillée du conte mais je feuilletais les pages jusqu'à tomber sur la représentation d'une très belle femme aux longs cheveux blonds. Je n'eus pas le temps de me plonger dans la lecture de la légende de trois pages qui accompagnait l'image car une vois traînante et bien connue me fit lever les yeux.

« Gran… OH MON DIEU ! FILE-MOI CE BOUQUIN IMMÉDIATEMENT ! »

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je pense que cette fic comptera une dizaine de chapitres. Et sinon, vous la voyez venir, la conclusion foireuse ? xP


	4. Chapitre 4

Désolée pour la longue attente, les examens et les vacances ne m'ont pas permis de me mettre à jour dans mes rédactions. Voici donc le quatrième chapitre, centré sur les mystères entourant Rêverie et mettant peu à peu en place notre Draymione. En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise !

**CHAPITRE 4 PARTIE 1 — LE LIVRE UNIQUE {DRAGO}**

Granger. Il fallait que je la trouve. Tout de suite. Heureusement qu'il était aisé de savoir où elle se trouvait, celle-là. Il suffisait de trouver ses amis, Saint Potty et la Belette, ou d'aller à la bibliothèque. J'avais donc opté pour la deuxième solution, je n'avais aucune envie d'aller causer au balafré et à son ami le traître à son sang. Et heureusement pour moi, j'avais bien fait d'opter pour la bibliothèque. J'avais d'abord prévu de parler à Blaise et Théodore de mon soucis puis d'aller voir la née-Moldue. L'ayant percutée alors qu'elle arrivait, je savais que je pouvais prendre mon temps avec mes amis.

Je me dirigeais d'un pas assuré vers la table où s'était installée Granger. Plongée dans son livre, elle ne m'entendit pas. M'arrêtant face à elle, je jetais un œil à la page sur laquelle elle s'était arrêtée. J'en perdis mes moyen.

— FILE-MOI CE LIVRE !

Ni une ni deux, j'avais abattu ma main dessus, possessif. Quelque chose me disait que je devais protéger ce livre et empêcher quiconque de le lire. Je savais qu'il contenait des renseignements qui mettraient en danger la belle blonde.

— Malefoy, je ne suis pas contre l'idée de te passer ce livre mais je doute que tu puisses en tirer grand chose. Il est écrit en Runes et il n'y a pas de Serpentard dans cette option. Je te conseillerais donc de me laisser cet ouvrage et je t'aiderai à le traduire.

Je grinçais des dents. En même temps, quelque chose clochait. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Granger d'être aussi … gentille avec moi. Généralement, nous aurions déjà échangé des flots d'insultes et là, elle me laissait le livre et allait même jusqu'à me proposer son aider pour comprendre ce qu'il racontait. Elle n'agissait pas normalement. Et pire : elle me souriait narquoisement. Je regardais un moment le livre et j'avalais difficilement ma salive. J'allais devoir ravaler ma fierté et me faire aider par Miss-je-sais-tout. Sans savoir qu'elle en avait reçu l'ordre. Tout avait été tracé. Absolument tout.

**CHAPITRE 4 PARTIE 2 — LE PROCÉDÉ DU DIABLE {SEVERUS}**

Un soupir las m'échappa. La sublime blonde assise face à moi serrait férocement les lèvres, les yeux rivés au sol. Ses longs doigts fins se crispèrent sur mon poignet où ma Marque des Ténèbres apparaissait clairement sur ma peau blafarde. Je secouais la tête et elle relâcha mon bras, dépitée.

— Ceci ne pouvait fonctionner, tu le savais, fis-je d'une voix plutôt douce. Seul le Maître peut défaire son sortilège ou apaiser la douleur.

— Mais il avait dit que la Marque avait ce pouvoir …

— Tu es bien trop naïve, assénais-je sèchement. Pourquoi crois-tu être tombée dans les filets des deux plus grands monstres que cette planète ai jamais porté ?

— Le Démon m'a eu par surprise et le Lord m'a eu par trahison, répliqua-t-elle avec une hargne nouvelle. Merci de me rappeler d'aussi bons souvenirs, Severus ! … uh …

Elle serra les lèvres, en proie à une violente convulsion qui la laissa haletante. Je jetais un œil à l'horloge qui ornait le fond de mes quartiers. Plus que quelques minutes avant que les effets du sortilèges ne se dissipent. Pour cette nuit, du moins. Je sentis l'immortelle se détendre d'un seul coup et j'en conclus que c'était enfin fini. Le Lord avait toujours aimé les choses cruelles et douloureuses et n'avait pas hésité à mettre toute sa créativité malsaine dans le maléfice qui entravait la demoiselle.

— Le sort s'est affaibli, n'est-ce pas ? questionnais-je. Et tu en connais la raison.

Elle me lança un regard hésitant. Je savais très bien à quoi elle pensait en ce moment : j'étais un sbire de celui qui lui infligeait cette torture quotidienne, j'étais donc susceptible de jouer un double jeu avec elle et la trahir à mon tour. Il est vrai que l'idée pouvait être tentante mais je n'avais aucun intérêt à le faire, à part pouvoir aller creuser moi-même ma tombe avant que le directeur et Lucius ne me tombent dessus. Je préférais donc éviter de me mettre à mal avec la demoiselle aux longs cheveux blonds. Je soutins son regard, attendant patiemment une quelconque réponse. Il était cinq heures du matin passées, je n'étais plus à dix minutes près.

— Le fils Malefoy, répondit-elle enfin. La Marque des Chevaliers commence à apparaître chez lui.

— Et cela a pour effet de t'isoler des maléfices ?

— C'est plus complexe que cela, coupa-t-elle. Je n'ai pas le temps d'expliquer, mon temps de conscience est presque écoulé. Où en êtes-vous dans vos recherches ?

Je croisais les bras, me vautrant un peu plus dans mon fauteuil.

— Bloqués. Le corps est prêt mais nous ne parvenons pas à retrouver la formule utilisée. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une magie à laquelle nous n'avons pas accès, une magie comme celle des Immortelles mais maléfique.

— Cet homme est un sorcier, s'emporta-t-elle, il a donc dû utiliser VOTRE magie ! Je ne …

Et après ça, comme un robot moldu que l'on débranche, elle retomba mollement dans le fauteuil, inanimée. Avec un soupir, je la soulevais dans mes bras, inconscient de la douleur que je faisais subir par ce geste les mâles Malefoy, et la portais jusqu'à mon lit. Je l'allongeait sur le lit à baldaquins vert et argent, qu'elle occupait depuis que le professeur Dumbledore l'avait retrouvée, et tirait les rideaux. Les différents maléfices qui affectaient l'immortelles nécessitaient une constante surveillance, d'où son incapacité à occuper ses propres appartements. Lucius aurait fait un massacre s'il avait su que Rêverie partageait mes quartiers. Il me fallait maintenant passer voir comment se portait le chat.

Au même moment, Drago se réveilla en sursaut, hurlant de douleur, son poignet pulsant d'une violente lumière dorée. Ses amis émergèrent de leur sommeil, paniqués, et se ruèrent vers le lit de Drago, écartant en vitesse les lourds rideaux. Ils trouvèrent le jeune homme agenouillé dans son lit, pressant son poignet contre sa poitrine, gémissant de douleur. Blaise le tira hors du lit et le porta, à l'aide de Théodore, jusqu'aux quartiers du professeur Rogue. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas et que la porte restait entrouverte, ils entrèrent et posèrent un blond évanoui sur le luxueux canapé vert. Il avait cessé de gémir mais semblait complètement hors course. Son bras pendait mollement sur le sol mais son poignet pulsait toujours, auréolé d'une douce lumière dorée tachetée de violet. Il ne leur restait donc plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée de Severus. Dray finit par papillonner des yeux, complètement défoncé.

— Oh la vache, grinça-t-il, vous avez mis quoi dans mon jus de citrouille ?

— Absolument rien. Comment tu te sens ?

— Mal. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un a touché à quelque chose qui m'appartenait mais je ne sais pas du tout de quoi il s'agit.

— Tu es sûr qu'il ne faudrait pas en parler avec Rogue ?

— Pour passer pour un dingue obsédé par une gonzesse ? Non merci !

A ce moment, Théodore, qui furetait un peu partout, ravi d'avoir ainsi infiltré l'antre de son directeur, écarta une lourde tenture sous laquelle brillait une faible lueur verdâtre. Drago se redressa à toute vitesse, les yeux écarquillés de terreur.

— C'est elle !

Il se précipita vers une haute cuve circulaire en verre rempli d'une épais liquide vert pâle, translucide. Une femme de grande beauté flottait dedans, les yeux clos. Le blond s'appuya de toutes ses forces sur la paroi de vert, éberlué. C'était donc là que Severus avait mis la demoiselle après l'avoir retrouvée au milieu de la nuit dans un couloir.

— Dray… cette femme est morte, fit précautionneusement Blaise, après avoir regardé attentivement.

— PARDON ?!

Après un examen plus approfondi, le blond pu se rendre compte qu'effectivement, elle ne respirait pas. Épouvanté, il chercha une explication. Severus ne l'aurait tout de même pas tuée ? Au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle vivait. Mais ce corps semblait si peu vivant …

— Pourquoi Rogue garderait-il un cadavre dans sa chambre ? questionna Théodore d'une voix tremblante.

— Parce que ce corps n'a jamais été doté de vie, fit une voix glaciale dans leur dos. Nott, Zabini et Malefoy, veuillez regagner immédiatement votre dortoir ! Dix points en moins chacun !

— Professeur ! protesta Blaise en poussant Blaise devant lui. Nous sommes venu parce que Drago a un problème et qu'on pense que vous êtes le seul qui puisse l'aider.

Avec un soupir, le maître des potions leur fit signe de s'asseoir.

J'écoutais patiemment les explications de Drago et Blaise, devenant de plus en plus inquiet au fur et à mesure que le récit avançait. Il s'était réveillé en hurlant de douleur au moment où j'avais soulevé Rêverie dans mes bras pour aller l'installer plus confortablement. Je renvoyais Nott et Zabini dans leurs dortoirs et m'approchait du lit où reposait l'immortelle, cachée par les lourdes tentures vertes et argent. J'intimais au fils Malefoy de rester là où il se trouvait. Sur le coup, il dû me trouver étrange. Je pris le poignet de la demoiselle endormie et Drago grimaça. Je serrais. Il laissa échapper un cri. Je revins vers lui, satisfait de ma petite trouvaille et en même temps inquiet de savoir ce que pouvait causer la marque des Chevaliers.

— Que… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? questionna Drago d'une voix chevrotante.

Je secouais la tête. Devais-je lui montrer la femme endormie ou garder sa présence secrète jusqu'à ce que Lucius puisse donner de vive voix les explications que quémandait son fils ? Enfin, si il parvenait à jour à trouver grâce aux yeux du Lord et enfin sortir de sa propre cave. Et si Rêverie n'était pas à nouveau attrapée par ledit Lord. Ma main finit toutefois par écarter la tenture, exposant ainsi l'immortelle à la vue du blondinet. Je lui intimais l'ordre de ne pas quitter son siège et je vis qu'il eut énormément de mal à obéir à cet ordre. Tout son corps lui hurlait de se lever et de se jeter sur la donzelle, comme si j'étais moi-même une menace pour elle.

— Que… fait-elle ici ? Pourquoi y a-t-il un corps identique au sien dans une cuve ?

— Je ne peux malheureusement rien vous révéler.

— JE VEUX DES EXPLICATIONS ! RÊVERIE EST SOUS MA PROTECTION !

Il se tut brutalement et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Un petit sourire étira mes lèvres.

— Vous savez donc comment elle se nomme et qu'elle est à votre charge. C'est intéressant. Votre père vous aurait donc envoyé une lettre ?

— Non, bredouilla-t-il, son nom… il m'est venu tout seul … qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, professeur ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je m'installais face au jeune Malefoy, ayant remit en place le baldaquin.

— Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour répondre à vos questions mais je vais faire de mon mieux. Votre père en sait infiniment plus que moi, il pourra compléter mes dires …

Au même moment, la porte de mes quartiers s'ouvrit et Aisling s'encadra dans la porte.

— Severus, je vous défend de dire quoi que ce soit à ce garçon ! feula-t-elle avec rage.


End file.
